S3 - A Tall Tale
by ByJingo
Summary: In response to the SeaforceBreeze forum, some idle ponderings on potential storylines in series 3. Hope you enjoy it. A big thanks to all the writers, you have given me much pleasure over recent months. I felt obliged to have a go but I'm too busy to commit to full stories with multiple chapters. This is very much a 'one off'. Now for something completely different... *****


Whatever happens, we're in for a treat,

With drama abounding - some sour, some sweet.

A Valentine proposal that Kate can't refuse,

While Celia on the side-lines, remains quite obtuse

Sticking her nose in, _"taint right"_ and all that,

John still hanging around, forever a prat.

I know that dear Sally has a plot in store

That'll get my blood racing, (oh! I can't take any more!)

PLEASE - don't let it be cot deaths, Gillian in Jail,

Keep Alan's heart strong – don't let it fail.

But I don't care about Judith, Greg and the like,

Let Celia wail at the altar, _"My only daughter's a Dyke!"_

I'm praying that Caroline and Kate remain strong,

And prove to the world that nothing is wrong

With two women in love, we're just like the rest.

We laugh and we cry along with the best.

And despite having nowt to do anything with,

I hope SW shows we do lots more than KISS!

(Gillian to Robbie) _"I know you said we'd make a great team,_

_But I'm afraid that Eddie remains in between"_

Robbie is gutted; he's in far too deep.

If I can't shag Gillian (he reasons), I'll just shag the sheep.

So he stays at 'farm, (I'm havin' a laugh)

Babysitting Calamity and bonding with Raff.

Meanwhile, Gillian's eye goes roving once more,

A new guy's in town – surely she'll score?

She's done with Paul Jatri, John's just not her type.

But the prospect of new fruit? Juicy and Ripe..mmm..

We know his name's Olly, but does she get wed?

One thing's for sure, she takes him to bed!

Alan keeps a secret, he lives to regret -

Olly was Eileen's – Oh, flippin' 'eck!

Here is a twist, quite like no other –

'Turns out Gillian's just slept with her BROTHER!

Alan once again ponders, how _"Life could 'ave been better,_

_If only the stupid COW had delivered the (effin') letter!"_

Gillian is DEVASTATED, and losing control, blows her lid,

Mourning the brother she didn't have (except, she just did).

_"WHY ME?",_ she howls, _"'twere just a bit of fun",_

(She's weeping on Caroline's shoulder) _"WHAT have I DONE?"_

_"Well, even for you, Gillian, this one takes the Prize"_

But she hugs her close, and we see pity in those crystal blue eyes...

SO...

(IF Sally W ends at S3) Caroline and Kate are for keeps.

William, Lawrence and baby _thingy_ make their family complete.

Celia swallows her pride, forgives and forgets.

Despite Eileen's blunders, she has no regrets,

'Cause she's had her Last Tango before Alan died.

Though he's no longer with her, she holds his memory inside.

Lovingly, she cradles his Urn, heads up Soyland way.

Her eyes sweep the landscape (such a beautiful day).

She finds the right spot, where once they laughed

About childhood friends from a wonderful past.

_"Well, Alan Buttershaw, our adventures are done._

_Happen, I'll follow you shortly, by the setting sun"_

_"So over yonder dale, keep a look out for me,_

_We'll find shade together under an old gnarled tree._

_And give thanks to the Lord for the Life that we've had,_

_All of the good times, and even the bad."_

As she scatters his ashes, _"God Keep You, I pray"_

A light breeze envelopes and takes him away.

OR, Alternatively...

A voicemail from Gillian, she's been drinking (Caroline can tell)

_"I'm... not cool... Vincent, I... can't... Fuckin' HELL!"_

The line goes dead, Caroline runs to the Jeep,

Should she wake Kate? No, just let her sleep.

The longest journey, her head's in a spin,

She reaches the farm, but no-body's in!

Caroline can't find her, mutters, _"GOD, where has she gone?",_

Her instinct tells her, something IS VERY WRONG...

_'GILLIAN!', GILLIAN! Where are you?_

She runs to the barn... opens the door...

SCREAMS...

Cue the music...

Await Series 4!


End file.
